An Uxpected Twist
by Soralake
Summary: Akito has met a girl that is staying with Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki. He has feelings for her, and she for him. But when something happens between her and Hatori, what will Akito do? Who will Risa choose? Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Twist**

By Rachel Bruce

Chapter 1

Akito

**Authors Note: Hey! I just wanted to let everyone know that in this story Akito is a guy. It makes for a better story. Also, since he is not part of the zodiac a girl can hug him. Okay, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!**

I woke up that morning feeling anxious and excited. Today is the day that I'm going to the main house with Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki. It will be my first introduction to Akito.

"Risa! Are you ready to go?" Yuki called upstairs to me.

"Yeah, just a second!" I said as I grabbed my coat.

It was just beginning to get colder, so we had to start bundling up.

We all walked out the door and were walking down the street when Yuki spoke.

"So, how do you like living with us so far, Ms. Daisuke?" Yuki asked politely giving me a sweet smile.

"It's been really great! Thank you for letting me stay with you." I replied smiling.

"Good, I'm glad you do. We certainly enjoy having you." Yuki said.

Kyo just grumbled.

"Is something wrong, Kyo?" I asked.

"No, he's just not in a good mood with the weather and all." Yuki said for Kyo.

Before Kyo could reply we arrived at the house. We stood there silently for a few minutes before we went inside.

"It's so…huge!" I exclaimed as we were walking down the hall.

"Yes. The Sohma estate is very big." Shigure commented as we got closer to Akito's room and everyone got quiet.

"Akito?" Shigure called through the door.

"Come in." Akito replied, a little muffled from behind the door.

We walked in as Akito turned around slowly to greet us.

"Ah, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki. Nice to see you again. And who is this?" Akito asked politely looking at me.

"My name is Risa Daisuke, Sohma-san." I replied as I bowed my head.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Daisuke and please, call me Akito." Akito replied as he smiled at me. "Now, come, all of you, let's talk."

We all sat down and we talked for a little while before we left.

"It was nice to meet you, Daisuke-san." Akito said to me as he smiled and bowed.

I bowed back and then we left.

A few days later, I had to go back to the main house to deliver something for Shigure. I walked inside and then before I got too far someone grabbed me roughly from behind and put a hand over my mouth. He or she took me down a hall and threw me in a cold dark room. When the person shut the door, I jumped up and ran to the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Please let me out!!" I cried as I banged on the door. No one replied. So I went to the corner of the room and sat down. I guess I must've fallen asleep because I was awoken by someone gently shaking me awake.

"Risa? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" the familiar voice of Akito.

"A-Akito? Hmm?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"Did they hurt you?" Akito asked again.

"Um…no. I don't think so. Did I fall asleep? What time is it?" I asked, becoming more aware of my surroundings.

"Yeah, I think so. Come on; let's get you out of here." Akito said, taking my hand. "Why were you here anyway?"

"I was delivering something for Shigure." I said as we walked down the hall.

"Those workers, they're suspicious of everyone." Akito mumbled.

"Risa! There you are-what happened?!" Shigure asked as he saw my dirty face.

"One of my workers must have thought she was a spy, because they locked her up in a room. I found her just a little bit ago." Akito said.

"Oh! I should have gone with you! I'm sorry!" Shigure replied.

"It's alright." I replied quietly.

"Why don't you two stay for dinner? Risa looks hungry." Akito suggested.

"Sure, Risa? Risa!!" Shigure exclaimed as he ran to try to catch me as I began to fall.

"Are you alright?" Akito asked, as he caught me first.

"I-I don't feel well." I replied trying to stop my head from spinning.

"Hatori! Hatori!!" Akito yelled as he called again for Hatori.

Hatori came quickly and knelt down beside us as he asked what happened.

"Someone locked her up, and I found her and we were out here talking when she fell. She said she doesn't feel well. I thought she may be hungry because I noticed her face is pale." Akito explained as Hatori felt my forehead.

"She feels kind of cold. Let's get her in a bed." Hatori replied as they picked me up and carefully laid me in bed.

"Can you tell me how long you were in that room?" Hatori asked me.

"Um…I remember coming here around 3pm, but I have no idea what time it is now." I said.

Before anyone could reply there was a huge bang and my father walked into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Unlikely Couple

"YOU?! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!!" my dad yelled at me.

"She's not feeling well, sir." Hatori said calmly, standing up.

"I DON'T CARE!! SHE CAME HERE TO WORK FOR THE SOHMA'S NOT BE SICK!!" my dad replied.

"Who are you?" Akito asked, as he stood up.

"I'M HER FATHER, YOU NITWIT!!" my dad said.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU COM EIN HERE TO INSULT PEOPLE AND YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT?! AND TELLING YOUR DAUGHTER THAT SHE WORKS FOR US, I THINK NOT!!" Akito yelled, getting a temper as well.

"WHY YOU, I OUGHTA SMASH YOU IN RIGHT NOW!!" my dad yelled back.

"Please, you two, calm down. Mr. Daisuke, please wait outside, you are not helping my patient." Hatori replied, as Akito looked back at me to see me in tears.

"Risa? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Akito said as he sat back on the bed.

I just smiled at him, and said, "No, thank you. You're the first person who has stood up for me."

Akito took my hand as my dad grunted and stormed out of the room.

"Thank you, Hatori-san." I said, smiling.

Hatori nodded and then said, "Why don't we get someone to bring you something to eat? That looks to be the cause of why you felt weak."

"Okay." I replied feebly and then Akito went to call to get someone to bring me something to eat.

"Mmm. This is delicious!" I said happily, as I ate some meso soup.

"Good, I'm glad you like it." Akito said, smiling at me.

After I had finished eating, and regained my strength, Shigure and I left. When we got home, it was around midnight, but Kyo, Yuki, Kisa, and Momiji had stayed up to make sure I was okay. Even Tohru came by to make sure I was okay!

The next morning, I woke up and went downstairs to find Kisa and Momiji still at the house.

"Good morning!" I said brightly as I walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Risa! Feeling better?" Momiji replied as he came up to me.

"Yes. Much better, thank you." I said as I heard someone say something behind me.

"Good." Hatori said as I turned around in surprise to find not only Hatori but Akito too.

"Hatori! Akito! What are you two doing here?" I asked as I smiled.

"Well, Akito wanted to check on you, so I just came along as well." Hatori replied.

"Oh, well thank you for worrying about me Akito. You too Hatori! Why don't you stay for breakfast?" I asked.

"Okay." Hatori replied as I went to hug Akito.

Akito and Hatori ended up staying the whole day so by the end of the day we were tired from staying busy.

"Well, thanks for coming Hatori! It was great seeing you." I said as I went to the front door to see them out.

"Alright, see you." Hatori said as he waved.

"I'll see you soon." I said as Akito looked at me.

"Okay, take care." Akito replied.

"You too." I said as I gave Akito a hug and they left.

During that next week, I helped out around the house and Tohru came by a few times to say hi. But on Friday afternoon, I wasn't feeling well.

"Risa, are you alright?" Shigure asked as he saw me slowly walk into the room.

"Um, not really. I feel sick. I can't believe this. I keep getting sick. Hatori's not gonna be happy." I said as I slumped in front of the table.

"It's alright. I'm sure he won't mind." Shigure replied. "I'll have Kyo make you something so you should get some rest."

"Okay, thanks." I said as I got up to go to bed.

"Oh, Kyoo!" Shigure called happily. "I've got something for you to do!"

"What?" Kyo called as he walked in.

"Risa-san isn't feeling well, so why don't you make her something to make her feel better?" Shigure suggested.

"Uh, I guess. Risa's sick? Didn't she just get sick a couple weeks ago?" Kyo asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"Yes. I think she tends to get sick pretty easily." Shigure replied.

A little while later I heard a knock on my door as Kyo walked in with some warm rice balls and some soup.

"Hey. Here, hope this helps." Kyo said as he handed me the tray and sat down on the floor as I got on the floor too and began eating.

"Mm. Thank you. This is delicious." I said as I smiled.

Kyo smiled a little too and said, "Glad you like it. It reminds me of when I made Tohru something when she was sick."

"Oh? How is it with you two anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Pretty good." Kyo said.

"That's good. I'm happy for you two." I said.

Kyo just smiled. "Ya know, usually, if you'd have been here before Tohru came I'd probably be a lot meaner to you, but, I've decided to be nice."

"Haha, okay, thanks." I said laughing.

Kyo laughed too as Shigure walked in.

"Well, I can see you two are having a good time. Yuki wanted to make sure you were okay." Shigure said as he moved aside to let Yuki in.

"Hey Yuki." I said as he walked in and sat down next to me.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Yuki asked me.

"Yes. Kyo's soup really helped." I said as Kyo blushed.

Before long, Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro all came over to check on me and we ended up having Kisa, Momiji, Hiro, Haru, Rin, Tohru, and Hatori over.

"Gosh, there's a lot of people here!" Shigure said as I played a game with Momiji.

"Well, I guess they wanted to make sure Risa is ok." Yuki said. "But I wonder where Akito is? Usually he always checks on her when she's sick."

"He's sick right now." Hatori answered.

"Oh?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, or else he would have been here. He wanted to come, but I told him to say put or else he'd get everyone else sick." Hatori replied.

"Oh, I wonder if I should check on him? Besides, he's done it for me so many times." I said to Hatori.

"Alright, but you can't stay long." Hatori said as I got up to get changed.

"Thank you, Hatori-san! I'll be ready in a minute!" I said as I grabbed a pink frilly dress and went to get dressed.

When I walked downstairs, Hatori was waiting for me and I noticed all the guys kind of gasped as I walked past.

"You look nice, Akito will be happy to see you. I'll have her back as soon as possible." Hatori said as we walked out the door to go to Akito's house.

When we arrived, I took off my coat and walked to Akito's room and went in. I walked over to his bed and knelt down next to him.

"Akito?" I whispered as he slowly opened his eyes and then his eyes lit up and he smiled at me.

"Risa! What are you doing here?" Akito asked.

"I came to visit you. Hatori told me you were sick. I just had to come see if you were okay." I said as Akito took my hand.

"Oh, thank you. But you shouldn't have, I heard you weren't feeling well. Are you feeling better?" Akito asked.

"Yes. Kyo made me some delicious meso soup and nice warm rice balls." I said happily.

"That's good. I'm glad they are taking good care of you." Akito said.

I sat on the end of his bed, and then Akito got cold; I lay down next to him to warm him up. He was facing me and I closed my eyes when I felt Akito's hand stroking my hair and I opened my eyes and he moved closer and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft and I felt how much Akito felt for me.

We kissed passionately before Akito suddenly was on top of me and we became one.

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it. I will be updating the next chapter shortly. Please review if you want to. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Something Very Unexpected

That next morning I was sitting at the table, ashamed of what I'd done, when Hatori walked in to the room.

"Good morning, Risa-san." Hatori said as he sat down at the table.

I didn't reply.

"Risa-san? Is something wrong?" Hatori asked gently.

"No, not really." I replied, trying not to wince in my lie.

"Are you sure, you don't look so well." Hatori said as he came over to feel my forehead.

"I'm fine." I said as I moved away.

Just then, Akito walked out and as he saw me scowling and Hatori looking concerned, he stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Akito asked.

"No. I was just asking Risa if she felt alright. She loves kind of pale." Hatori replied.

"Is it true, Risa?" Akito asked, looking at me.

"Yes, but I'm fine. Really." I said, as I blushed fiercely.

"Alright. Then let's eat! I'm hungry!" Akito said and dug in while I sat there.

A little while after breakfast, I was walking down the hall when Hatori came out of nowhere and pulled me into a room.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I said as I tried to pull away.

"Look, I know that something must have happened between you two. I just want to make sure you're okay!" Hatori said as I struggled.

"I-I" I couldn't say anything.

Hatori just pulled me close, and put a hand on my face.

I started crying and it was all a blur as Hatori kissed me. I was surprised at first, but then I just let Hatori kiss me. I kissed him back and after a while we let our emotions take over.

In the next few months, I avoided going back to the main house as much as I could, until Yuki got sick.

Hatori had to come over to check up on Yuki, so I was bound to see him. A little bit after Hatori came over, I started feeling really nauseous, and Hatori was just walking down the stairs when I ran up the stairs and he caught me as I tried to make it to the bathroom.

"Risa?" Hatori asked as I looked around frantically.

"I-can't…excuse me!!" I said as I yanked my arm out of his hand and ran to the bathroom, just in time to throw up. "Ugh…"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Risa? Are you alright?" Hatori.

I threw up again and then flushed the toilet. I went to the sink to wash my mouth out.

"Risa?! What's going on?" Hatori demanded, sounding more panicked.

I slowly unlocked the door and went out to find Hatori standing there looking anxious.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" Hatori asked as I looked at the floor.

"It doesn't matter." I replied quietly.

"Yes it does! If you're sick, let me-" I cut him off.

"I told you, it doesn't matter!!" I yelled at him and then I covered my mouth again as I ran back into the bathroom and threw up.

"Wait, is this morning sic-" I cut him off again as I got up to wash my mouth out.

"It's not your concern; I can take care of it myself!" I said as I broke down crying.

Hatori looked shocked and then he took me in his arms and tried to soothe me.

I stopped, surprised and asked, "Wait, you aren't turning into a seahorse?! Did you curse break?"

Hatori smiled. "You didn't notice this before?"

I thought about it a minute and then realized that Hatori hadn't transformed when we-never mind.

"When?" I asked.

"A while ago. No one else knows, besides you, of course." Hatori said as he looked at me.

I looked down, ashamed when Hatori took my face in his gentle hands. "Look, if you want, we can raise this baby together. I want to marry you."

I started crying again.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Hatori asked.

"No. But…this baby could be Akito's." I said quietly.

Hatori looked shocked, and then he said with a resigned voice, "When?"

"When I went to visit him that one time." I said. "Is it possible to take a paternity test?"

"Yes. Do you want me to do that?" Hatori asked gently.

I nodded. "Please don't tell Akito."

Hatori nodded and then he walked out of the bathroom.

After a week went by, Hatori dropped by and he handed me an envelope.

"I haven't looked at it." Hatori said as I started trembling to find out. Hatori said, "I'll wait outside. But whatever happens, I still want to marry you."

I then realized how much I loved Hatori and, my hands trembling I opened the envelope.

My heart leapt for joy when I saw who the father was. Hatori Sohma.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed as Hatori came rushing back in and Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure came in too.

"What happ-" Hatori was cut off by me running over to him and kissing him.

"Aww…now I wish to find true love like that." Shigure said as Kyo and Yuki both knocked him on the head.

After Hatori and I stopped kissing, he asked me, "I'm guessing it's not Akito?"

I shook my head happily as Hatori smiled broadly and everyone else looked confused.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kyo asked.

Hatori turned to them, still smiling and said, "Risa and I are getting married tomorrow!"

I looked shocked for a second before I smiled again as I realized why he wanted to get married tomorrow.

"Congratulations." Yuki said to us and Kyo went to shake Hatori's hand and gave my hair a scuffle.

Shigure gave me a kiss on the cheek, to get whacked on the head again my Kyo and Yuki.

"Well, since Risa and I have some things to attend to, please excuse us." Hatori said politely as we went out on the porch.

"Hatori took me in his arms and kissed me again, before he started talking.

"Alright, we will get married tomorrow, so no one figures out that we're having a baby before we got married. We can invite Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure if you want." Hatori said happily.

"Okay! But shouldn't we invite the other members of the zodiac too?" I asked.

"Of course." Hatori replied. "We'll have to do it quietly, as not to let Akito know. We'll wait to tell him until after the wedding."

I nodded. "I love you." I said as Hatori kissed me.

"I love you too." Hatori said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The wedding

The next morning I woke up feeling excited and nervous. I got dressed in casual clothes, because we decided to have the wedding at twilight.

I went downstairs and greeted Shigure, Kyo and Yuki.

"Hey everyone!" I said happily.

"Good morning, Risa-san. Did you sleep well?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, how about you?" I asked.

"Very well, thank you." Yuki replied smiling.

"Um, Risa, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kyo asked me.

"Sure." I replied and we walked out in the hall. "So, what's up?"

"Well, um, I just wanted to tell you that I hope you are happy with Hatori. I know that he will be." Kyo said.

"Oh, thank you, Kyo! It means a lot to me. I promise we'll visit often." I said.

"Well, and um, Hatori told us why you were getting married today." Kyo said.

"Oh?! Um…well…" I said, panicking.

"Oh, it's alright! We won't tell anyone. Hatori made us keep our mouth shut, but I hope you do visit often, because you're like my sister so the baby would be like my nephew or niece." Kyo said, blushing.

"Oh, Kyo. That's so sweet. I think of you as a brother too." I said.

Before we could say anything more, Shigure said, "Hey, sorry to interrupt but the other girls are here to help you get ready, Risa."

"Oh, okay! Thank you! Will you 3 be going with Hatori?" I asked.

"Yeah, we should be leaving shortly." Shigure said.

"Oh, um, Kyo, since my father won't be attending. I'd like you to walk me down the aisle. Would you?" I asked.

Kyo looked shocked and then smiled. "Um, yeah. I'd be happy to."

"Thank you! Um, I'll meet you at the aisle then." I said.

We all went back to the room, and I said goodbye to Yuki and Shigure and watched Kyo, Yuki and Shigure leave to go help Hatori.

I went upstairs to find Tohru, Rin, Kagura and what surprised me the most, Kana.

"Oh! Hey guys! I'm so happy you could come! And Kana, I didn't know you were coming too! Great to see you!" I said as we all hugged.

"Oh, Risa, we're so happy for you! Hatori is lucky to have you! Now, we'll help with picking out a beautiful wedding dress and we'll help do your hair and make-up. So, come on!" Tohru said as they hustled me into the closet.

"Whoa!! Where did you get all these dresses?!" I exclaimed as I saw all the dresses hanging in my closet.

"Well, we borrowed them for the day, but we're choosing one to buy for you for you to remember!" Kagura said happily.

"Oh, you guys! Thanks so much!" I said, trying to keep tears out of my eyes.

"You're welcome! Now, pick a dress!" Tohru said.

About 5 hours later, I had chosen my dress, gotten my hair done, and now we were working on make-up. And also my nails and shoes.

"Oh, Risa, you look so pretty! Hatori is gonna love you in it!" Kagura said.

"Yeah, but he already loves me, without being in a wedding dress! And we've got an hour to go now, you guys need to go get ready!" I said.

"Okay, we'll be right back!" Kagura said and the girl's went out of the room.

I was standing there admiring my dress, when someone entered the room.

"Risa?! What's going on?" Akito yelled as I spun around and looked at him in shock.

"Akito?! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed as Akito looked hurt and angry.

"You tell me! I'm assuming that I'm not the groom!" Akito said.

"Look, Akito, I'm sorry, you mean a lot to me, but I love someone else!" I said.

"I heard that you were pregnant, so I came to check on you. So, am I the father?" Akito asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry, Akito." I looked down.

"Then who's the father? You slept with someone else besides me?!" Akito said, his temper rising.

I put my head down ever lower and nodded.

"HOW COULD YOU?! I LOVED YOU!! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING TOGETHER!!" Akito shouted angrily.

"Akito-I-" Akito cut me off.

"Stop! I don't care. But tell me, who IS the father?" Akito asked menacingly.

"I-I won't tell you." I said determinedly.

"Fine. Then I'll just call off the wedding. See you." Akito said and walked out of the room.

"Akito! UGH!!" I said as the girls came back in.

"Risa, what's wrong?" Tohru asked as she saw my face.

"Akito was here. He's going to try to stop the wedding!" I said, trying not to cry.

"Oh, Risa, don't worry, we won't let him!" Tohru said as she came to comfort me.

"We have to do the wedding now." I said, getting a determined look on my face.

"But the wedding is going to start in 15 minutes, I'm sure we can do it before Akito-" I cut her off.

"No, we have to do it NOW. Go find everyone and bring them up here. We'll do it on the porch." I said, determined to finish what I started.

"O-okay. If you're sure!" Tohru replied.

"Yes. Now hurry!" I said as Tohru and the rest of the girls went to find everyone.

"Okay, Hatori, Risa's waiting for you upstairs, and you, go hurry up and marry them and then we'll all have the part where Risa throws the bouquet of flowers and you two leave, okay?" Tohru said as they rushed Hatori and the priest upstairs.

When they got there I turned to them and Hatori asked, " Risa, what's going on? I thought-" I cut him off.

"Akito was here. We need to do it now, or else Akito might ruin the wedding." I said as we dragged the priest out on the porch.

"Oh. Well then, priest, please skip the beginning and get to the vows." Hatori said as we stood facing each other and he took my hand.

I smiled at him I respect and love and then the priest began.

"Do you, Hatori Sohma, take Risa Daisuke, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to comfort, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest recited.

"I do." Hatori said, looking directly at me.

"And, do you, Risa Daisuke, take Hatori Sohma to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to comfort, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." I said happily.

"Then, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said with a smile.

Hatori leaned down and kissed me and then we thanked the priest and I ran to go change.

After I changed and Hatori changed we ran downstairs and I tossed the bouquet and we hurriedly got into the limo and were off.

We waved to everyone and then I sat back and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Hatori asked, touching his hand on my face.

"Yeah, just tired." I said, smiling at Hatori's loving touch.

"Well, you'll have to take better care of yourself, now that we're expecting." Hatori said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

Once we arrived at our hotel, we went upstairs and I took a nap while Hatori called everyone to let them know we'd arrived safely.

Our honeymoon was like a dream. We went to fancy restaurants, and watched sunsets, but Hatori was cautious as to making sure that I stayed well rested.

Once we got back, everyone greeted us happily. By now, I was almost 4 months along, but I'd managed to get by with more lose fitting clothes that wouldn't give away my small but growing baby inside me.

At about 4 ½ months we couldn't hide it any longer so we announced we were expecting and said that the baby was just a fast growing baby.

We hadn't heard from Akito for ages, and we were happy about this, but also worried.

Soon, after Hatori and I moved into our new house, we started setting up the baby's room.

"What do you think the baby will be?" I asked casually, as I watched Hatori set up the crib.

"I don't know. I can always check." Hatori said.

"No. I want it to be a surprise, but it it's a girl, we should name it Lina and if it's a boy, we could name it Kaito." I said.

"Those are good names. I think we should. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother." Hatori said, as she stopped to look at me.

"I hope so. But it'll have a wonderful father as well." I said.

"I hope so." Hatori said.


End file.
